The New & Improved Crabby Patty
by Spongebobby
Summary: What else can make a better patty?!....
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1-The New & Improved Patty  
  
What can make a better crabby patty,you say?  
  
Chef,Spongebob Squarepants can!  
  
It all started out on a afternoon. No business at the crusty crab.  
  
While Squidward was spending his time being a idiot, Spongebob used his time up wisely.  
  
He ripped a peice of paper, and started to write some food on it.  
  
Then the list read:  
Ketchup  
Dr.kelp 1.5 less fat Java Coffee  
Dry pickles  
.....and some more stuff.  
  
Then Spongebob took all the ingredients off the paper and mixed it in a bowl.  
  
Sure it looked gross, he then frozed it, fried it,and whatever else he could of done.  
  
Then, he warmed it up on the stove, cooked the patty, stuck a bun,patty,lettuce,tomato,  
ketchup,mustard,pickles, then at last, the secret ingredient he mixed up as he called  
"Spongebob's Secret Ingredient", then put a bun on the top to top it off!  
  
"Hey Squidward, try this!!", said the yellow sponge.  
  
"No", Yelled Squidward.  
  
"Why", said spongebob.  
  
"No", Squidward replied.  
  
"Why", said spongebob.  
  
"Yes", said squidward.  
  
"Why", said spongebob.  
  
"SHUT UP SPONGEBOB!!!!!", yelled squidward again.  
  
"I added a secret ingredient into it!", said Spongebob.  
  
In a split second, Mr.Crabs was in front of Spongebob!  
  
"What's y'e secret ingredient bo'ye??", said Crabs.  
  
"Do you want to try it Mr.Crabs?", said Spongebob happily.  
  
Mr.Crabs grabbed the patty out of Spongebob's hands and ate it all in one bite.  
  
"Oh boy!!! Where'd y'e get this?!? They copied off of the crusty crabs!!", said Mr.Crabs angerily.  
  
"No no no!!I made it!!",replied spongebob.  
  
"Well, you better go be mak'in more of those babies for me'h boy'ee!!", said Mr.crabs.  
  
"Yes sir!!", spongebob replied and ran off into the kitchen.  
  
Spongebob made a ton,and Crabs kept eating them.  
  
Then a costumer came in and ordered a crabby patty.  
  
Before you can even blink, Spongebob ran to the ugly baracle customer and served his crabby patty.  
  
"WOW! This patty is better then I thought it was going to be!!", said the customer.  
  
Later at night,spongebob mopped the floor then left to go home.  
  
On is way to home, he saw a big contest sign.  
  
It said:  
"WIN A BRAND NEW BOAT! THE SP500 SPEEDBOAT!! ENTER YOUR OWN FOOD CREATION AND WIN INSTANTLY!  
CALL 1-800-555-5555!!  
  
Spongebob was amazed in shock,like he won the SP500 Speedboat!  
  
He ran to the telephone, and called. They told him to walk the food over to bikini bottom lala land.  
  
So he did right after he got off the phone.  
  
He handed the crabby patty to the person, then was told to find the winner tomarrow.  
  
  
Chapter 2 will be coming soon!! The more reveiws I get,the more faster Ch2 will be up!Thank you!=) 


	2. Chapter 2The New and improved Crabby Pat...

Chapter 2 of The New & Improved Crabby Patty!  
-I'm sorry people that I spelled Mr.Krab's name wrong in the first chapter, I try to correct my spelling the best I can, and I forgot that you spell Crabs, Krabs:)  
  
While spongebob was watching his favorite show, Mirmaid Man & Barnacle Boy, The phone rang.  
  
"RING" "RING"!!!  
  
"hello" said Spongebob.  
  
"Hi, I am the manager for the contest you sent in yesterday....." Said a man nicely  
  
"OH MY FISHPASTE!! DID I WIN??" Spongebob replied excitedly  
  
"NO WAY OF COURSE!!! IT'S ME,PLANKTON!! I GOT YOUR SECRET RECIPIE NOW! NOW THE KRUSTY KRABS IS GOING OUT OF BUSINESS WHEN THE CHUM BUCKET IS IN BUSINESS!MWHAHAHHA" Said Plankton very evilish and then hung up the phone.  
  
While spongebob almost fainted, he looked like as he had swallowed a goatfish. He went down the to Krusty Krabs and told Mr.Krabs what had happened.  
  
"But I was just tring to win that SP500 Speedboat and promoting the crabby patty!!!" Cried Spongebob.  
  
"Y'E ARE Fi'ARD!!!!!!" Yelled Mr.Krabs.  
  
Spongebob walked out the door with this head looking at the ground all the way when he went home.  
  
Of course Spongebob liked his job more then anything(besides Pat and Squidward).  
  
He thinks on how to get his job back and what to do.....  
  
Find out in chapter 3!!! Sorry this chapter is so short,I just had to trick you all....mwhahahha!! 


	3. The New & Improved Crabby PattyChapter 3

Chapter 3-Spongebob Tries To Get His Job Back  
  
After all the absorbing his own tears, the yellow square sponge, known as spongebob, he dried up and walked to the Krusty Krab.  
  
"Wish me good luck Gary Bear!" Spongebob waved to Gary,his pet snail.  
  
"Meow!" Gary replied.  
  
Spongebob opened the clear door to the Krusty Krab. He walked forward on the creaky floor.  
  
"How may I help you?" Squidward said in not much excitment.  
  
Spongebob just ignored squidward..... Squidwards was in shock, he'd never think Spongebob would do that!  
  
  
Then spongebob took a deep breath and opened the one-window door that leads you to the cheapest Krab in Bikini Bottom, MR.Krabs.  
  
"WHAT Y'E DO'WIN HE'RE BOI?!" Yelled MR.Krabs  
  
"I...I....I want my job back...PLEASE MR.KRABS!!PLEASEEEEEEEEE!!!" begged and cried Spongebob.  
  
"Y'e think I'm Crazay?!!??!? I wouldn't even hire you if you were the last resort in thi's town!!" Replied Mr.Krabs.  
  
Spongebob turned around and walked out with tears soaking up.  
  
Then just now, this was the only time you ever seen squidward as sad then ever. He looked at the face on Spongebob, and his heart just broke.  
  
He ran quick as a leopard into Mr.Krabs office.  
  
"GET BACK TO WORK SQUIDWARDY!" Yelled Mr.Krabs.  
  
"Ok Mr.Krabs, I can't believe i'm saying this,but no matter how annoying that little yellow sponge is, please give his job back!!Even though Patrick does make good CRAPPY patties, Spongebob makes good CRABBY patties!!PLEAESEEE" Cried Squidward.  
  
"So y'e gon on one of those crazy pills too!?!?!" Replied Mr.Krabs.  
  
"No REALLY,PLease Mr.KRabs!!" Said Squidward  
  
"Okay, you talk to the little yellow sponge, but you know,it's go'na be hard to fire Patrick, I'll make my final de'cision tomarrow,ok?" Said Krabs.  
  
"THANK YOU MR.KRABS!!!!!" Squidward replied happily.  
  
R&R please! All reviews mean a lot to me,Ch 4 will come up later!:) 


End file.
